Complete InFanity
by LordryuTJ
Summary: A unmerciful shadow has invaded the FanFiction Universe, and it is up to various characters from all over the universe to stop it. Rated M for some swearing, violence, a bit of sexual content, and character death. Now in X-Overs section!
1. A for Attack

Complete InFanity: Saga 1: Start the Show

A Cartoon/Anime/TV/Film/Wrestling/Video Game/Web Original mega crossover by LordryuTJ. The story has a moderate percentage of Toonville, my other major series (a third being Ultimate Crossover Wrestling)

**Chapter 1: A for Attack**

**Basic story plot: **The world of FanFiction may begin to go into danger zone when an unknown shadow causes unusual things to happen. The good people of the FanFiction world must try and stop the shadow before it kidnaps and throws the FanFiction Lord in the Sky into nonexistence.

**Chapter plot: **The FanFiction Lord in the Sky tries to take in some focus, only to fall flat in his eternal job. A shadowy force invades the universe, causing complete InFa… insanity.

**Pairings (more to come):**

**Main: Mordecai/Margaret (Regular Show), Benson/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Sam/Freddie (iCarly)**

**Secondary: Peter/Lois (Family Guy), Phineas/Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Beck/Jade (Victorious), Mordecai/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Gwen/Duncan (Total Drama)**

**Tertiary: Robbie/Cat (Victorious), Rigby/Eileen (Regular Show)**

**Features a plethora of characters from known animated and live-action shows and some from movies, plus a piece of video gaming, and actual web shows. Animation and live action styles might mix, so you could be slightly confused on what's happening.**

This is rated M/TV-MA for some intense violence, drug and alcohol use, minor yaoi and yuri, some mature language as well as some sex scenes. People below 18, be advised.

Disclaimer: All rights for almost all of the settings and characters go to their rightful owners. (IE: Nickelodeon, Disney and Cartoon Network original shows, various video game franchises (Nintendo, Konami and Sega) and lots of other copyrighted stuff.

No flames about shows like iCarly and Victorious are wanted; that's partially why I de-friended and blocked Dr. Gavel HD: He used critization and then I used GAY BAN. Super effective!

…

Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

_'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him. I do not own this.

…

**We are known to the FanFiction universe, which is much like Earth, only all of the characters you know and love or hate walk the Earth with you. Basically, all known universes exist, all (if most) of the settings exist.**

~The unnamed FanFiction Lord in the Sky.

(Regular Point of View)

Some person was trying to stay awake as he focused on his computer, viewing on his Fanfiction page how his reputation was going. He was working with various fanfictions, even focusing on a 'Fanfiction Universe' file. This person was the considered mythical FanFiction Lord in the Sky, but he seemed and looked like an average teen. He was in control of the universe otherwise known as the FanFiction universe, and the 'In the Sky' part was in fact true; he lived in a house in the sky, monitoring the FanFiction universe from above.

Today was a rough day, because around various times today, his computer fizzed a bit, and it was 3 in the morning, as he hasn't had sleep for the day, and he as he opened the Fanfiction Universe file and recorded more status, he fell asleep on the floor, as a shadowy gas appeared and entered the folder, which means things may happen below in the FanFiction Universe. This meant trouble.

(Meanwhile, in Toonville…)

Things were normal as usual. Peter and Brian Griffin (from Family Guy, as you should know) were up to their daily antics (especially Peter). Today's antics involved Peter trying to hit the top of the online world by becoming a YouTube internet star. The reason? How the hell should anybody know.

"Alright, you sure about this?" Brian wondered while setting the camera on the tripod and hitting record as Peter was standing in the middle of the street. "You could die… again."

"Yes, Brian, and anybody can die. Now get the car started!" Peter replied obnoxiously. Brian sighed, knowing something bad will happen, and got in his gray Prius. "Internet stardom, here I come!" Peter said as he got ready to… jump the car. "Go!"

Brian, despite knowing car jumping is a bad idea, got his car going. In Peter's eyes, he noticed the car going by faster than expected, and he shouted, "Oh god, I can't do this! AAH!"

Peter backed farther away, and closed his eyes, only to hear Brian scream, followed by a crash. He noticed he did not get hit, and he looked in the direction Brian was going, seeing that Brian's car was totaled and upside-down. "What the hell?" Peter, confused, questioned the impossibility as Brian crawled out of his busted up car, panting heavily, and thankful to survive.

"Brian!" Peter shouted, worried.

"What?" Brian exclaimed back, as he and Peter were a bit far away from each other.

**beat**

"Am I God?" Peter asked as the scratched up Brian put a paw to his slightly bloodied face, dissapointed in Peter's stupidity.

(A few minutes later)

Peter and Brian (now bandaged up) had loaded the camera's footage into the family computer, and took a look at what happened just a few moments ago. As Brian's car went at Peter, it hopped unexpectedly over Peter and landed upside-down.

"What the fu—how is that happening?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Who knows? Perhaps the gravity is beginning to mess around a bit." Brian replied with a tinge of confusion.

"Son of a bitch." Peter said in reply as he and Brian viewed the video one more time. Peter noticed a flash of a shadow slightly blasting Brian's Prius into the air, and said, "Wait, wait, go back a bit and slow-mo it!"

Brian oblidged and made the video go in reverse, followed by a slow replay. The shadow could be seen a bit more clearly, as Brian paused it. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Looks like that thing from Spiderman." Peter took mention of the shadow in the video.

"Does look like it. No way it is." Brian replied.

"Yes, it could be! We're in the FanFiction Universe in Toonville!" Peter pointed out. "The FanFiction Lord in the Sky has it under control."

"Not really." Brian viewed in on Yahoo, and saw a picture of the Lord in the Sky sleeping on the job, with a headline of 'Lord slacking off, might cause trouble in the FanFiction Universe'. "Look at this. '_The so-called FanFiction Lord in the Sky might end up dooming the FanFiction Universe, after being revealed to have fallen asleep while monitoring it. Since then, various citizens of Toonville have reported objects flying in different directions.'_"

"…My god." Peter realized. "We got trouble on our hands here!"

"We should try and get around to figure out what that shadow is and why it's doing stuff like this." The dog (Brian) said as he and Peter ran out and went out of the house they live in. Lois, Peter's wife, noticed the two running out, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Be back in a sec, Lois!" Peter said as he and Brian drove off in the family car, since Brian's Prius…well, broke.

**To be continued.**

…

You getting excited yet? Find out what happens in the next chapter, so see you soon!

**© 2012 Lordryu inc.**


	2. B for Broken Rules

Complete InFanity: Saga 1: Start the Show

A Cartoon/Anime/TV/Film/Wrestling/Video Game/Web Original mega crossover by LordryuTJ. The story has a moderate percentage of Toonville, my other major series (a tertiary series being Ultimate Crossover Wrestling)

Chapter 2: B for Broken Rules

**Chapter Plot: **More insane impossibilities happen with the factor of the dark force, at first causing problems in Peter Griffin's attempt to land on the YouTube white and red carpet, and some more people find out about the gravity trouble.

**Pairings (more to come):**

**Main: Mordecai/Margaret (Regular Show), Benson/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Sam/Freddie (iCarly), Carly/Freddie (iCarly)**

Secondary: Peter/Lois (Family Guy), Phineas/Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Beck/Jade (Victorious), Mordecai/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Gwen/Duncan (Total Drama)

**Tertiary: Robbie/Cat (Victorious), Rigby/Eileen (Regular Show)**

**Features a plethora of characters from known animated and live-action shows and some from movies, plus a piece of video gaming, and actual web shows. Animation and live action styles might mix, so you could be slightly confused on what's happening.**

This is rated M/TV-MA for some intense violence, drug and alcohol use, minor yaoi and yuri, some mature language as well as some sex scenes. People below 18, be advised.

Disclaimer: All rights for almost all of the settings and characters go to their rightful owners. (IE: Nickelodeon for Spongebob, iCarly, etc, Disney for Phineas and Ferb, Cartoon Network for Regular Show, Adventure Time, FOX for Family Guy, various video game franchises (Nintendo (Super Smash, Mario, LoZ), Konami (Metal Gear Solid) and Sega (Sonic the Hedgehog) and lots of other copyrighted stuff.)

PS: An anonymous reviewer named Uguu insulted me a bit, but I think it was because he sorta liked the story and my slight stupidity.

…

Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

_'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him. I do not own this.

…

…

Peter and Brian Griffin (to remind you again, they're from **Family Guy**) were in the family car, sparkling in the blue and red… but due to the shadow that is causing more harm than good, the car was spiraling out of control, so both of them were screaming in both pain and fear, until they crash landed in the Krusty Krab (from Spongebob Squarepants (the show)), where the various objects inside (the boat Squidward stands in, the tables, chairs, and even some of the stuff in the kitchen). The customers, as well as the crew (Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs), were hanging on to some of the tables, whlist screaming, as a shadow flew around.

"Looks like it got worse." Brian noted, as Patrick spiraled past them and crashed through the window.

"Help!" Mr. Krabs cried out as he held on to the door leading to his office. "Save the money!"

Suddenly, Peter and Brian began to float off the ground as black essense span around their waist, and they ended up thrown in random directions, as the sink from the kitchen flew through the window leading from the kitchen.

"Not the sink!" Spongebob shouted as the sink smashed against the shadows around Peter and Brian, splashing water all over. The shadows emitted a shriek, and evaporated into the air. Everything crashed to the ground, including the people.

"What the hell just happened?" Peter wondered as he and Brian got up.

"Oh! It's a miracle from the funny typist in the sky!" Mr. Krabs cheered on.

"Time for the victory screech! **[1]**" Spongebob announced, afterwards howling weirdly, with everybody (but Peter and Brian, who are covering their ears) joining in.

"Guys, guys!" Brian halted the screech. "Me and Peter don't know much about this, and I'm sure you all feel confused, but the 'funny typist' screwed up big time! He has had a lack of sleep; we gotta get out of here before it's too late!"

"Why?" Squidward asked, right before the ground began to rumble, and the Krusty Krab flew to the sky, with everybody inside, resulting in them all screaming and tumbling all over.

"That's why!" Brian shouted, before continuing to scream as the Krusty Krab landed right next to Peter and Brian's house.

…

From inside the house, the ground slightly shook, and the rest of the family noticed instantly.

"What was that?" Lois shouted in worry, as she, along with Chris, Meg, and Stewie, ran outside to see the slightly demolished Krusty Krab on the ground, leaning to the side. Peter crawled through the doors, and fell to the ground.

"Yes, I'd like pumpernickel." Peter slurred in pain before falling unconsious.

…

**3 minutes later**

All six of the Griffins were back in the house, along with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. Peter had a bandage with a bloodied spot at the top wrapped around his forehead.

"What is going on around here?" Lois exclaimed in fear and still some worry. "Why is the Krusty Krab at our house?"

"The quake made me pee!" Chris complained, a darkish spot showing on the front of his black pants.

"Look, here's what's going on." Brian mentioned, turning on the TV.

Cut to TV

_Tom Tucker was seen in the news set by himself._

"_Hello, I'm Tom Tucker, and today, we have major breaking news that is worse than political matter." Tom said as an image saying 'Gravity Broken?' appeared in big purple text, inside a black box. "Apparently, people have reported all over the FanFiction Universe that chairs, beds, tools, and the like are floating around, sticking to random items, thus meaning that the gravity in our world is shattering, and it may be the end of the world as we know it."_

End TV segment

The TV shut off as everybody looked on in surprise (sans Peter and Brian, who knew about the gravity).

"Oh my god." Lois quivered.

"The end of the world?" Spongebob added.

"I'm suddenly hungry." Patrick said, completely missing the point here, while pulling a Krabby Patty out of his pants.

Peter smacked the patty out of the starfish's (Patrick) hands and shook him, shouting, "Can't you see we're gonna die?"

"Peter, stop that." Brian ordered Peter. "First of all, everybody is already giving a fuck about all of this, and we need to put a stop to this. We gotta try and search for the source, and kill it."

"And how do you think we can do that?" Lois asked.

"Power." Brian replied. "Lots of power. We need to recruit some more people to help us try and find a way to get through this. It may not be easy, but at least we can stand together as a team. Anybody who wants to be on board, join in."

Brian held one of his white paws out, and soon enough, Peter and Lois joined in, putting one of their hands in.

"For family." Lois said. Chris and Meg joined one of their hand in as well.

"And friendship." Meg added as Spongebob and Mr. Krabs put one of their hands in also.

"And money!" Mr. Krabs mentioned.

"Uh… never mind." Spongebob hesitated to try adding in a mention.

"Yeah, I think I'll join too." Stewie remarked. "Can't reach that thing, though."

Patrick put his hand in.

"For farts." Patrick said.

"Uh, what?" Peter asked in confusion, only for Patrick to fart and then laugh. "Alright."

"1, 2, 3, break!" Brian shouted, with everybody throwing their joining arms up in the air on 'break'.

"Roll out, team!" Peter ordered as the group of nine left the house and made their way to find some newcomers to the party.

…

[1] = The 'victory screech' that Spongebob talked about was the same victory screech from the episode 'The Algae's Always Greener' from Spongebob Squarepants. It was so funny the many times in the past, I wanted to put it in here for once.

Next time: Peter and Brian's team has set off on a huge journey to find some hopefully useful people to bring to their group before they try to get rid of the powerful shadows, which are making things worse by the hour.

Alright, see you next time!


	3. C for Creation

Complete InFanity: Saga 1: Start the Show

Chapter 3: C: Pt 1 for Creation

**Chapter plot:** Now that Peter and Brian, as well as the rest of the Griffins, have set up their team of defenders, the next plan in action is to find more recruits to help strike back the shadow, and to find the source of where those shadows are coming from, before the FanFiction Universe pretty much implodes into itself, and the Lord in the Sky gets killed off. Meanwhile, we check out some other shows that didn't see the chance to appear yet. (See below to check out what some of the shows are by checking the **Pairing** section)

**Pairings (more to come):**

**Main: Mordecai/Margaret (Regular Show), Benson/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Sam/Freddie (iCarly), Carly/Freddie (iCarly)**

Secondary: Peter/Lois (Family Guy), Phineas/Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Beck/Jade (Victorious), Mordecai/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Gwen/Duncan (Total Drama)

**Tertiary: Robbie/Cat (Victorious), Rigby/Eileen (Regular Show)**

**Features a plethora of characters from known animated and live-action shows and some from movies, plus a piece of video gaming, and actual web shows. Animation and live action styles might mix, so you could be slightly confused on what's happening.**

This is rated M/TV-MA for some intense violence, drug and alcohol use, minor yaoi and yuri, some mature language as well as some sex scenes. People below 18, be advised.

Disclaimer: All rights for almost all of the settings and characters go to their rightful owners. (IE: Nickelodeon for Spongebob, iCarly, etc, Disney for Phineas and Ferb, Cartoon Network for Regular Show, Adventure Time, FOX for Family Guy, various video game franchises (Nintendo (Super Smash, Mario, LoZ), Konami (Metal Gear Solid) and Sega (Sonic the Hedgehog) and lots of other copyrighted stuff.)

Extra disclaimer: The song "Tick Tick Boom" belongs to The Hives.

**PS: In all fairness, I'll update faster for the next few days. Also, I think the group actually has 10, because of the Griffins taking up 6, and the Spongebob characters (Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Krabs) are taking up 4. 6 + 4 = 10: duh!**

…

Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

_'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)

I don't think most people use this font. This font reference section is the only time this underlined font will be used.

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him. I do not own this.

…

Peter, his family, and a few friends, had just walked out of Peter's (and the rest of his family's) home.

"I think we can all fit in the car." Peter noted, mentioning the slightly smashed up car. However, as Brian opened the door to get to the passenger's seat, the door fell off. Soon afterwards, the door on the other side of the car broke off as well, followed by the two doors farther back. A few seconds passed by, and then the car spontaneously exploded.

"What'd you do?" **[1]** Peter asked Brian as pieces of the car scattered all over the place. Brian put his right paw to his face again.

"Looks like we'll have to walk." Lois let out an idea. "Anybody bring any food and items just in case?"

After a brief silence, the Griffins, as well as Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward (all 10 of which are part of the team), stared at the broken-up Krusty Krab.

Tick-tock-tick-tock…

The former Bikini Bottom residents (Sponge, Pat, Squid, Krabs) were loading Krabby Patties into a large bag, as Peter and his family grouped into a circle.

"Alright, how are we gonna search around on foot? We can't go far walking!" Brian mentioned, knowing he and the rest of the group might end up too late when walking and/or running.

"The car exploded for some reason!" Peter reminded everybody else. "I don't know how the fuck it happened!"

"It must've been the shadows!" Brian replied. "Their plan is getting more aggressive! There's at least somebody behind this!"

"We could make the Krusty Krab fly like a rocket. Nothing could go wrong there." Peter's son Chris suggested, signaling another brief silence as the rest of the family looked in surprise of Chris' smart idea.

"Wow." Peter said, impressed.

"That could work! Let's do it!" Brian agreed. "Anybody else agree, say aye!"

"AYE!" The rest of the family shouted while raising their hands, thus accepting the rocket Krusty Krab idea.

"Motion carried!" Brian decided. "Let's go!"

The family went ahead to the Krusty Krab, as a montage began.

**Montage time!**

A montage started, as the group got together and collected some metallic objects to take apart. Spongebob karate chopped items, like the fridge door, the fridge itself, the sink, et cetera, as "Tick Tick Boom" by The Hives started playing.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was right all along  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, you come taggin' along<em>

It then cut to Patrick digging into the backyard of the Griffin with a pick axe, until oil sprayed in the starfish's (Patrick's) face. Squidward ran in and filled a bucket up with the oil, but the pressure knocks him on his back.

_Yeah, exhibit A, on the tray, what you say?  
>As I throw it in your face<em>

The next clip showed Peter trying to glue two pieces of metal to make a part of the shell of one of the rocket boosters, but Brian shook his head, threw the glue away, and grabbed a metal welder.

_Yeah, exhibit B, what you see? Well, that's me,  
>I put it back in your place<em>

Mr. Krabs was hammering a complete rocket booster into the bottom of the Krusty Krab, and exhasted, he picked up a Krabby Patty and chomped into it to help his minor hunger.

_Yeah, I done it before and I can do it some more  
>So what you waiting for?<em>

_'Cause I have done it before and I can do it some more_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, boom_

**Montage over!**

The song faded out as the team looked at their success. The Krusty Krab looked the same, only with rocket boosters built into the bottom, sides, and back of the small building.

"Well, we did it." Peter said proudly.

"We got something to fly here!" Brian added.

"And it only took less than 2 minutes!" Peter took mention.

…

The ten Toonville characters were inside the Krusty Krab, where most of the objects have been changed. The tables were painted completely gray, and were nailed down, and the stools were replaced with chairs that were welded to the ground, which was whiteish. There were some spaceship driving mechanisms and a monitor at the left side of the door, which included a seat for the pilot. More electrically-connected monitors were wired across the place, and a monitor took place of the menu hanging from the now-white ceiling.

Brian was sitting at the pilot's seat, pressing some buttons to get the Krusty Krab custom spaceship ready to go. Peter and Mr. Krabs were sitting at the windows at the right of the Krusty Krab, while Patrick, Lois, Chris and Meg were sitting at the left of the building. Squidward was sitting at the boat, like usual, but a computer replaced the cash register. Stewie was sitting next to Squidward, sleeping on his side. Spongebob was in the interior of the kitchen, and was off-screen.

Brian twisted some knobs, asking the rest of the crew, "Alright, everybody ready?"

"Thingamajigers starting up." Peter answered.

"Good. GPS activated?" Brian asked afterwards.

"100% connected." Meg replied.

"You're pretty." Patrick complimented the teen girl (Meg).

"Can I move?" Meg asked, knowing Patrick is falling in love with her slightly.

"No." Brian answered Meg's question, afterwards asking Squidward, "Systems to go?"

"Online." Squidward replied.

"Blasters starting up!" Chris added, as two lasers, just in case the shadows attack, came out of the front bottom blockings of the Krusty Krab.

"Alright, let's start our journey to recruit some defense troops!" Brian announced.

"Hey Brian!" Peter got Brian's attention. "Do you know what this is a reference of?" "Don't say it." Brian said to himself.

"Star Trek!" **[2]** Peter replied to his own question, followed by his trademark laughter. "And he said it." Brian added, followed by a face palm, knowing Peter's joke sucked and blowed. "Never mind that, let's make our mark!"

The rocket boosters at the bottom blasted the Krusty Krab into the air, and the back boosters sent it forwards. The Krusty Krab flew by at a moderate speed (past 100 miles in my estimate), knocking the roof, and part of the upper floor of Cleveland's house, off into the air. Unfortunately, Cleveland was taking a bath, like always when this happens.

"No, no, no, _no, NO, **NO!**_" Cleveland shouted as he and the bathtub fell to the ground, resulting in the tub shattering into pieces, and getting soap everywhere. "I have got to stop bathing at the wrong times!" Cleveland said to himself, as the journey began for Peter's team, to find some new members!

**Meanwhile, in the Live Action TV section of the FanFiction Universe…**

In the city of Seattle, there was a large, tall, and well-known hotel named the Bushwell Plaza. The people inside… oh, I'll let you check it out for yourself.

"I just don't get what the big deal is about hoagies." A male voice was heard coming up. Two girls, one who has brown hair, and another with blonde hair, were in a hallway with a brown-haired guy along with them. They were all around 16 years old.

"Just trust the fact that hoagies and submarine sandwiches seem to be the same exact thing." The brunnete girl said back to the guy.

"Y'know, this sort of thing seems to be getting me hungry." The blonde mentioned, slightly missing a bit of the point on the random conversation, as all three entered one of the apartments.

**A/N: Are you getting it now?**

The apartment the three entered seemed normal, with a robot statue made of bottles at the side. The couch, which would be on the floor, was on the ceiling for some reason, catching the three kids off guard.

"Why's the couch on the ceiling?" The guy wondered, due to confusion.

A man's scream was heard, and some other guy, around his early 20s, fell down the stairs that were leading to a room one floor up.

"Spencer!" The brown haired girl shouted in worry as she ran to Spencer (the guy who fell down the stairs).

"You okay?" The guy next to the blonde asked.

"A little." Spencer replied, struggling to get on his feet. "My left foot nearly twisted up, and it hurts so bad!"

"I'll go find the first aid kit." The girl with Spencer said as she ran in the direction of the kitchen. "Freddie, Sam, get upstairs, while I help Spencer."

"Okay." Freddie (the guy with the blonde girl) agreed as he went to the elevator at the side.

"Sure beans." Sam (the blonde girl) replied afterwards, following Freddie, who got the elevator door open.

Carly (the brunnete) ran back to Spencer, who was limping a bit, with a big red box, saying, "I got the kit."

"Good, get the bandages." Spencer told Carly, rubbing his hurt ankle. "I think I sprained my ankle." Spencer then focused on the upside down couch on the ceiling. "And the couch is upside down."

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Well," Spencer started. "I was upstairs, getting a sculpture ready, when, for some reason, I was thrown down by something I didn't see. It is so confusing me!"

"…Weird." Carly responded as she finished bandaging Spencer's hurt ankle.

As this happened, Carly, Freddie, and Sam's minor friend Gibby arrived, proclaiming, "Gi-bby!"

"Now's not the time, Gibs." Spencer said as he got down the second small set of stairs. (**A/N: Try saying that three times fast.**)

"Spencer got hurt." Carly told Gibby.

"Uh, I think I can tell." Gibby said back. "Ankle bandage." He pointed at the direction of Spencer's hurt ankle. The sound of a ship flying by quickly was heard, followed by a bit of rumbling, causing the couch on the ceiling to fall down onto the flooring and almost break. Gibby jumped a few inches, while Carly let out a quick shriek upon the couch's impact. This was followed by a short silence.

"Why was your couch upside—" Gibby started, but he was cut off by Carly and Spencer simultaneously shouting, "GIBBY!"

Freddie and Sam came back down. "Carly, did you hear that?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Hear what?" Carly asked in brief confusion, as the only thing that she knew had just happened was something causing a shake and breaking the weirdly placed couch.

"We heard something flying by!" Freddie replied.

"When did the couch break?" Sam asked, noticing the trashed couch.

"Not the point!" Freddie responded, trying to keep everybody on subject.

The 'ship' or whatever flew by again in the opposite direction, and it is clear that it is the Krusty Krab flying around, causing another small quake, and the bottle bot statue fell over, in which all five took notice, while the now-ship version of the Krusty Krab stopped by and then flew off again. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer looked at the window, which was the only place that allowed the Krusty Krab to be visible.

"Was that a flying, animated building?" Carly asked, very confused on the things that were happening. The doorbell rang, and Gibby opened the door. Outside the door was Peter Griffin, who was leading the currently-10-man group.

"Hey." Peter greeted Gibby while waving. "Shadows are gonna break the world, wanna save the world?"

Gibby looked on in confusion, and attempted to close the door shut, but Peter tried to pry the door back open, saying, "It's true! I'm not crazy!"

"Seems like it." Gibby mentioned.

"Who's at the door?" Freddie asked.

"Some fat guy, who thinks the world is gonna get destroyed by shadows." Gibby replied.

"If I was lying, I wouldn't be here!" Peter snapped as he got in and turned the TV on to channel 8.

_Cut to the TV_

_A female blonde live-action news reporter was at a news desk._

"_Yes, it seems that the world everywhere is experiencing the same thing;" The reporter started. "gravitational distortion is being mentioned in most of the major countries on Earth. Yes, this includes Yerba, and some might say the world will be coming to an end."_

End TV segment

Peter shut the TV off.

"Heh?" Spencer grunted in surprise.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed.

"My god." Carly said, worried.

"Aye caramba!" Freddie uttered in Spanish (which he isn't much good at, at least.)

"Exactly!" Peter explained. "That's why our team needs you!"

"…Uh…" Carly hesitated.

"Well…" Sam stuttered, as another moment of silence started.

"Huddle!" Spencer shouted as he, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, and Carly grouped up.

"I think we should do it." Sam mentioned quickly as soon as they got into the huddle.

"What? Why?" Freddie asked.

"Duh. We become co-heroes with that fat guy, get super rich, movie deals; it's the best plan!"

"Yeah, so maybe…" Carly agreed slightly.

"It's saving the world." Freddie added. "It's a one in a lifetime chance!"

"…okay, let's join him." Carly decided.

"Can I have a say in this?" Gibby asked.

"No. Move." Sam replied, as the five separated from the huddle.

"Alright, we'll join you." Spencer told Peter.

"Aw yeah!" Peter shouted excitedly, and then peeked out of the room. "Hey, guys, we got five more!"

Cheering was heard from the other nine members of the group.

"Come on guys and gals!" Peter gestured the five out the door, and so he left, and Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Sam, and Spencer followed him shortly after.

The iCarly gang quickly entered the re-modified Krusty Krab, and so the building blasted off again, as some shadows followed them slightly farther away from where the Krusty Krab went.

**And so, the journey continues… in the next chapter.**

…

**[1] = The 'door falling' moment (excluding the other doors falling and the car exploding), as well as Peter's funny line, are references to a scene from the David Spade/Chris Farley movie _Tommy Boy_. Those who didn't get the reference did not watch that movie, so just letting you know on this.**

**[2] Peter had just lampshaded the 2009 movie based on the original Star Trek, in which Peter was correct on this.**

**Next time: **After being recruited, Carly and Sam try to plan a special episode of iCarly as they fly ahead to find the next few soldiers, while attacking some shadowy ghouls.

**I'm sure I'll start making longer chapters from now on in this series. This means going past my wrestling show-length chapters. Bye!**

…

**You still here?**

**Page count: Almost 10.**


	4. C2 for Complete Control

Complete InFanity: Start the Show (Season 1)

**Chapter 4: C2 for Complete Control**

**Chapter plot: **After joining the originally Family Guy-Spongebob crossover defense squad that Peter and Brian had formed, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer decide to air a special iCarly episode inside the building-to-jet conversion of the Krusty Krab, but it may be easier said than done when the jet is attacked by more shadowy creatures, in which during the battle, Peter finds the weakness to the shadows. What is the weakness? Find out in this chapter!

**Pairings (more to come):**

**Main pairings: Mordecai/Margaret (Regular Show), Benson/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Sam/Freddie (iCarly), Carly/Freddie (iCarly)**

Secondary pairings: Peter/Lois (Family Guy), Patrick/Meg (Spongebob/Family Guy) Phineas/Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Beck/Jade (Victorious), Mordecai/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Gwen/Duncan (Total Drama)

Tertiary pairings: Robbie/Cat (Victorious), Rigby/Eileen (Regular Show)

**Features a plethora of characters from known animated and live-action shows and some from movies, plus a piece of video gaming, and actual web shows. Animation, most likely CGI/3D animation and live action styles might mix, so you could be slightly confused on what's happening.**

This is rated M/TV-MA for some intense violence, minor drug and alcohol use, a bit of yaoi and yuri, character death, some mature language as well as a couple of sex scenes in much later chapters. People below 18, be advised. There might be spoilers from several shows for some parts of this.

Disclaimer: All rights for almost all of the settings and characters go to their rightful owners. (IE: Nickelodeon for Spongebob, iCarly, etc, Disney for Phineas and Ferb, Cartoon Network for Regular Show, Adventure Time, FOX for Family Guy, American Dad, Cleveland Show, as well as various video game franchises and companies (Nintendo (Super Smash, Mario, LoZ, Pokemon), Konami (Metal Gear Solid) and Sega (Sonic the Hedgehog) and lots of other copyrighted stuff.) In addition, rights for the web shows and other stuff used in this belong to their correct owners as well.

PS: There will be some more two and three parters.

(_)(_)(_)

Normal font:

Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

_Italic:_

_'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Bold:

"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)

Underlined

I don't think most people use this font. This font reference section is the only time this underlined font will be used.

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him, and I do not own part of this.

(_)(_)(_)

"Wow, nice place you got here."

Carly and her friends were looking around the new and improved Krusty Krab. Freddie had apparently been carrying a large bag full of stuff he and Carly's other friends might need just in case.

"It flies?" Sam asked in the fact that the building flew by several times before Peter stopped by. "And that's normal?"

"Sure is." Peter replied. "The Krusty Krab flew into the sky once, and we needed to go someplace… but then my car exploded, and Chris was the one with the idea…" Peter pointed a thumb back at his son Chris, who _did_ come up with the idea.

Chris turned to Peter and the iCarly gang and waved "Hi!", before turning back to his post at the minor controls.

Peter finished his explanation, saying, "And here we are. Recreated Krusty Krab with rockets in it."

Brian pointed out, "And phasers." before pressing a button, which fired the laser things in front twice simultaneously. An explosion was heard, followed by somebody quickly yelling, "MY CAR!" [1] Brian apologized by shouting, "My bad!"

Patrick, who was again sitting with Meg, felt and heard his stomach rumbling, before saying, "I'm hungry."

"Got it!" Spongebob proclaimed as he threw a Krabby Patty into Patrick's mouth. Patrick then proceeded to chew the patty up, followed by a big swallow.

"Yeah, so there's some more people who will join, I guess." Peter finished.

"So, what you're saying is that we are going to be one huge squad who could possibly track down the origins of these shadow beings, and then destroy it once and for all?" Freddie asked in detail.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Peter replied.

"Let's get started again!" Brian said as he got the Krusty Krab ship flying again. The shake woke Squidward from his unneeded nap, resulting in him landing hard on the redesigned flooring.

Time flew by as Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer sat around a table discussing about something. Squidward was reading a magazine about being fancy, Patrick was trying to start an awkward conversation with Meg, while eating a Krabby Patty, Peter and Brian were looking out one of the front windows, Stewie was sitting around bored, and Mr. Krabs, Lois, Chris, and Spongebob were working the secondary controls.

"I feel a bit worried about going into a life-or-death situation like this." Carly explained to her friends.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a ride to remember, alright." Spencer told his sister. "Carly, I'm your brother, and I can count on you, Sam, Freddie, and the Gibbster."

"I still love that!" Gibby added. [2]

"But what about iCarly?" Sam extended the meeting. "If we're here, then how are we gonna do new episodes?"

"Not a problem." Freddie replied as he zipped open his survival bag, pulling out his digital camera, his laptop, and the tripod for his camera.

"Wow, nice work." Carly complimented the convenient bag. "What about the cart?"

"Oh, right." Freddie realized as he dug back into the bag and pulled the computer cart out of it, in the surprise of the other four.

"How much room is in that bag?" Spencer asked, flabbergasted. [3]

"Cartoon physics seem to work differently at times." Freddie explained.

As Freddie tried to get the equipment ready, a big shake rattled and startled the entire group, as a large shadow blob formed on the front door and began growing. An alarm sounded as a red light flashed again and again.

"Holy shit!" Peter shouted. "We're under attack!" Peter then turned to Brian. "Brian, get the laser guns." Brian saluted as Peter turned to where Mr. Krabs, Lois and Chris were. "Lois, Krabs, Chris, find whatever you can grab and pelt the shadow when it gets in." Lois, Chris and Krabs bailed off to the latter's (Mr. Krabs') office while Peter ran to Spongebob. "Spongebob… get me a bucket of water in case the alarm goes haywire… or if I'm thirsty."

"Got it Mr. Griffin sir!" Spongebob said bravely as he saluted and bailed off to the kitchen. Brian came back with a few blasters (think the Star Wars blasters), as the iCarly gan tumbled over from another quake inside the Krusty Krab. The walls began to crumble as the blob broke through the windows. Peter and Brian grabbed their own blasters and shot at the shadowy monster, but the laser bullets had no effect.

"It's not working!" Brian told Peter.

"Try harder!" Peter shouted back, as they fired more shots, at a greater speed, until the blasters fizzed out, in which Peter threw his at the blob, which absorbed it. Brian looked at Peter in dissappointment.

"W-why would you throw the gun? It doesn't work that way." Brian asked Peter.

"I panicked!" Peter explained in just two words, as the blob burped loudly in their face, blowing them into the boat platform Squidward was hiding in. The door to Mr. Krabs' office opened up, as Lois, Chris, and Mr. Krabs got out, with Chris carrying a box of objects, and then screamed in fright of the shadow blob.

"That's just gross." Brian said as the blobish shadow approached them slowly. Spongebob jumped through the window with a whole barrel of water.

"I got a barrel, which was big-whoa!" Spongebob attempted to explain before he fell on his face and caused the barrel to splash the big shadow, which screeched and flew out the right window, shattering it into pieces.

"…fucking shit!" Peter spoke through each pant he gave out.

"Deja vu." Brian phrased as the crew got up, with the Krusty Krab having suffered minor damage. "At least the Krusty Krab is still safe."

"Yeah, thankfully." Squidward mentioned.

"That was… the most insane thing I saw." Lois said, pausing to pant.

"And there go my pants again." Chris muttered in embarrasment, afterwards dropping the box of objects and heading to the bathroom.

"We're still a bit confused by this." Freddie said as he scrambled to get his camera and laptop onto his equipment cart.

"…Wait… how did water hurt the shadow?" Carly asked, remembering that the shadow was splashed with water before it left.

The entire group looked at the now empty barrel, which was in an average puddle of water on the flooring.

"I… I have no idea." Peter replied. "Whatever it means, it must mean something, but we gotta get through this together."

The Krusty Krab sat in the middle of the city, as people murmured about around it in the random city.

To be continued…

(_)(_)(_)

People in the group:

Family Guy: Peter, Brian, Lois, Stewie, Meg, Chris

Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Mr. Krabs

iCarly: Carly, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, and Spencer

15 in all.

[1] = This is a shout out (literally) to _The Penguins of Madagascar_, which sometimes uses "MY CAR!" as a stock scream whenever a small bomb explodes in a city.

[2] = Gibby loves being called 'The Gibbster' because of the _iCarly_ episode 'iGot a Hot Room', where Spencer calls him that.

[3] = 'Flabbergasted' means in shock and/or surprise. It was used in _Zoey 101_ once.

Next time: Members of the crew go ahead to search on foot as the rest of the team attempts to fix the small damage, especially the broken window caused by that blob.

Read and review, everybody! Bye, I guess.

Page count: Around 6 pages.


	5. D for Determination

Complete InFanity: Start the Show (Season 1) Chapter 5: D for Determination

**Chapter plot: **An attack from a giant shadow blob leaves the crew to fix the damages, so Peter and Brian set off to find more people to join their group, while the other thirteen members of the group repair the damages suffered by the Krusty Krab.

**Pairings (more to come):**

**Main pairings: Mordecai/Margaret (Regular Show), Benson/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer))**

Secondary pairings: Peter/Lois (Family Guy), Patrick/Meg (Spongebob/Family Guy) Phineas/Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Mordecai/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Gwen/Duncan (Total Drama)

Tertiary pairings: Robbie/Cat (Victorious), Sam/Freddie (iCarly), Carly/Freddie (iCarly), Beck/Jade (Victorious)

**Features a plethora of characters from known animated and live-action shows and some from movies, plus a piece of video gaming, and actual web shows. Animation, most likely CGI/3D animation and live action styles might mix, so you could be slightly confused on what's happening.**

This is rated M/TV-MA for some intense violence, minor drug and alcohol use, a bit of yaoi and yuri, character death, some mature language as well as a couple of sex scenes in much later chapters. People below 18, be advised. There might be spoilers from several shows for some parts of this. (Sometimes, this could go ahead to T rating, but it is officially M rated because of some sex moments)

Disclaimer: All rights for almost all of the settings and characters go to their rightful owners. (IE: Nickelodeon for Spongebob, iCarly, etc, Disney for Phineas and Ferb, Cartoon Network for Regular Show, Adventure Time, FOX for Family Guy, American Dad, Cleveland Show, as well as various video game franchises and companies (Nintendo (Super Smash, Mario, LoZ, Pokemon), Konami (Metal Gear Solid) and Sega (Sonic the Hedgehog) and lots of other copyrighted stuff.) In addition, rights for the web shows and other stuff used in this belong to their correct owners as well.

PS: Yes, this takes place after Regular Newcomer, so people who didn't check it out yet won't get the Regular Show – Total Drama crossover relationships of Mordecai/Heather and Benson/Heather.

PPS: This chapter will have a brief sex scene, but not a full one.

PPSS: I sorta hate the fact that the font at some of the beginning, and, on occasion, all of the end, somehow mess up when I upload new chapters. Anybody who also had that problem, come explain it to me via PM or reviewing the story. Anyways, now, I'm setting this beginning stuff at 'Align Left'. Oh yeah, and the font reference section, too.

(_)(_)(_)

Normal font:

Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

_Italic:_

_'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Bold:

"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)

Underlined

I don't think most people use this font. This font reference section is the only time this underlined font will be used.

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him, and I do not own part of this. I just upgraded it, okay?

(_)(_)(_)

Peter and Brian were ready to find chances to recruit more people, as they stood at the front door to the Krusty Krab.

"Alright guys, here's the plan." Peter started. "…Me and Brian will go out and find some more people who are willing to join us in the resistance against those shadow guys. All thirteen of you have to stay here and repair the Krusty Krab while we're gone, right?"

Some of the group agreed at the same time with different replies, like "Let's do it!" and "Woot!" and also "Yeah, yeah." from Squidward.

Peter and Brian jumped down onto the slightly crackled road and walked across, as the city seemed slightly demolished. Cars were broken down everywhere, dead bodies scattered at parts of the block, and some buildings were damaged.

"Huh. Seems the shadows got to this part of the city." Brian spoke out. "Speaking of which, where are we?"

"Don't know, and shut up, let's check some places."

Peter and Brian stood in front of a regular house, as an average pedestrian answered after Peter knocked on the door.

"Uh, yeah, we're trying to save the world from shadows, so—" Brian tried to tell the citizen in the easiest way, but the citizen shouted "Fuck you!" and shut the door.

Peter and Brian tried another unnamed person. "Shadows are ruining the world, so we need you—" Peter started, but… "That doesn't work that way!" The second unnamed guy shouted before he slammed the door on Brian and Peter.

"Oh my god, we need you—" Peter attempted to explain quickly. "Oh get lost!" the third pedestrian exclaimed and shut his door.

"You gotta believe us!" Brian begged. "No way!" A skinny guy who had a low pitched voice shut the door to his house after saying that.

(_)(_)(_)

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had to repair the Krusty Krab after their latest encounter with the dark beings.

Spongebob had a large plate of glass that he brought in from storage, as Patrick was busy trying to glue shards of glass back onto the broken window. Sure, even though he could risk hurting himself, the glue did not work. Freddie was looking at him with a confused expression.

"You're _gluing_ the window back together?" Freddie asked.

"Yep." Patrick blantly replied.

"Wha—it won't even work!" Freddie noted.

"Well, at least he had an entertaining idea." Sam told Freddie out from not so far behind, sitting on the floor and eating a Fat Cake that was conveniently in the bag Freddie brought over.

"Look, Sam, the idea me and Spongebob had would be to replace the glass entirely!" Freddie mentioned.

"…whatever." Sam replied with some boredom as she went back to finishing her Fat Cake.

(_)(_)(_)

"…And, well, you have to follow our story. We need your help badly." Brian ended his long plea, while Peter looked overly sad.

However, the person Peter and Brian were talking to was _**Regular Show**_'s Benson, who had his right arm in a cast and had a few bumps and cracks on his head, meaning he got hurt earlier. "Uh-huh. Looks like you're not the _only_ people who got attacked by those dark freak things." He (Benson) answered.

"Well, what happened? What's with the—" Brian attempted to throw in a question.

"Shadows took over a cart and drove me through the garage, so yeah, their fault." Benson interrupted the dog (Brian). Peter and Brian looked around the corner and noticed the door on the garage knocked over, with a big dent in it, making it seem like it almost got split in half. The park cart was totaled as well, apparently.

Peter and Brian passed by the park manager (Benson, of course), and went upstairs, where they heard moaning and screaming from a man and woman. Nope, they weren't hearing things.

Inside, Mordecai, also from _**Regular Show**_, was fucking _**Total Drama**_'s Heather straight in the ass, as they moaned in pleasure, on the bed in doggie style. Heather still had her top on, but her green shorts were pulled down half way. The body heat grew as the blue jay continued to pound into Heather, her anus squeezing on his cock. He breathed over her shoulders as he felt his dick shake inside Heather.

"Oh god… I'm—I'm CUMMING! AAAH!" Mordecai shouted as his sweet cum splattered all over Heather's asshole. Inconveniently, Peter and Brian came in as Mordecai shot his load inside his lover, in which he pulled out of Heather, saying, "Whoa! Don't you knock?"

"Yeah, no time to knock." Brian replied. "Look, you can go back to fucking that hot chick after we converse with you _outside_, okay?"

Mordecai nodded with a slight sigh as he followed Peter and Brian out of his room.

(_)(_)(_)

Peter and Brian were at one side of the kitchen table, talking with Mordecai, along with Benson, and Mordecai's best friend, a raccoon named Rigby; the latter three sitting at the opposite side of the circular table. Brian was in the middle of talking.

"…And, well, considering the damages taken all over the place, the shadows may be able to destroy the FanFiction Universe if we don't stop it." Brian finished up his recap on the events through his and Peter's eyes.

"We need a lot of people to bring along." Peter added.

"I see." Benson said. "Look, you told _me_ that earlier, and, well, the rest of the crew didn't know what was happening, so… I can join, but _only_ if Mordecai and Rigby jump in, too."

"Well, I didn't decide yet!" Mordecai told his boss (Benson).

"Well, do it faster!" Peter yelled out, worried about the shadows invading the FanFiction Universe. "The world's gonna die!"

"Alright, alright!" Mordecai accepted, getting a bit annoyed by Peter and Brian's pleading. "I'll join!"

"Ugh, what am I, a brick?" Rigby groaned, as he didn't even get a say in the process of the meeting.

"You can bring all the other people who work here," Peter mentioned. "Even that girl both of you guys fucked!"

"I'll try to get them in on it as well." Benson responded. "They'll probably get here at the soonest expectations."

"Okay, meeting ajourned!" Peter said as he shook Benson's hand.

"Uh, this isn't a court." Brian whispered to Peter, who responded with a soft "Shut up."

The five went out of the park house, in the direction of the location of the Krusty Krab as if faded to black, and a phrase in big white letters appeared, saying:

**And now there were twenty three… in the resistance.**

(_)(_)(_)

People in the group:

Family Guy: Peter, Brian, Lois, Stewie, Meg, Chris

Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Mr. Krabs

**iCarly: Carly, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, and Spencer**

**Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost.**

Total Drama series: Heather

**23 in all.**

**Next time: Right after the acceptance of the Regular Show cast (and Heather) into the team of rebels going against the Shadows, we return to the soon-to-be repaired Krusty Krab, where the other thirteen members are finishing up the broken windows and dents. While there, another creature appears inside the Krusty Krab, one that they didn't expect.**

**PS: The next chapter is gonna be a slightly shorter than average chapter, as it involves the to-be-finished repairs, and a brief encounter with a new type of creature formed by the invading darkness.  
><strong>

**PPS: I already know blue jays shouldn't have dicks, but how else would he please a woman?**

**PPSS: I could've gotten this in a bit sooner, but FanFiction, like most others, was refusing to let me log in until around after WWE SmackDown ended tonight.**

**Alright, that's the rest of the time I have! The next chapter will be up soon! Peace out, home dawgs!**


	6. D2 for Damnation

Complete InFanity: Start the Show (Season 1) Chapter 6: D2 for Damnation

**Chapter plot: **As Peter and Brian's team grows, more dangers go aside inside the re-customized Krusty Krab, where a new shadowy risk appears and tries to up the team in strength.

**Pairings (more to come):**

**Main pairings: Mordecai/Margaret (Regular Show), Benson/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer))**

Secondary pairings: Peter/Lois (Family Guy), Patrick/Meg (Spongebob/Family Guy) Phineas/Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Mordecai/Heather (Regular Show/Total Drama (Regular Newcomer)), Gwen/Duncan (Total Drama)

Tertiary pairings: Robbie/Cat (Victorious), Sam/Freddie (iCarly), Carly/Freddie (iCarly), Beck/Jade (Victorious)

**Features a plethora of characters from known animated and live-action shows and some from movies, plus a piece of video gaming, and actual web shows. Animation, most likely CGI/3D animation and live action styles might mix, so you could be slightly confused on what's happening.**

This is rated M/TV-MA for some intense violence, minor drug and alcohol use, a bit of yaoi and yuri, character death, some mature language as well as a couple of sex scenes in much later chapters. People below 18, be advised. There might be spoilers from several shows for some parts of this. (Sometimes, this could go ahead to T rating, but it is officially M rated because of some sex moments)

Disclaimer: All rights for almost all of the settings and characters go to their rightful owners. (IE: Nickelodeon for Spongebob, iCarly, etc, Disney for Phineas and Ferb, Cartoon Network for Regular Show, Adventure Time, FOX for Family Guy, American Dad, Cleveland Show, as well as various video game franchises and companies (Nintendo (Super Smash, Mario, LoZ, Pokemon), Konami (Metal Gear Solid) and Sega (Sonic the Hedgehog) and lots of other copyrighted stuff.) In addition, rights for the web shows and other stuff used in this belong to their correct owners as well.

PS: This may actually be not much of a short chapter after all, depending on your opinion.

(_)(_)(_)

Normal font: Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

_Italic:'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Bold: "Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)

Underlined: I don't think most people use this font. This font reference section is the only time this underlined font will be used.

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him, and I do not own part of this. I just upgraded it, okay?

(_)(_)(_)

Peter, Brian, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson (still quite hurt) were walking past the same demolished road from earlier, with the rest of the park workers (Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Fives, Heather) grouped up in the smashed up park cart, which, a while ago, injured Benson. As they walked without much of a conversation going, Peter sniffed the air, and recoiled, saying, "Ugh, god!" Brian apologized with a "Sorry." as the path going down to the parked Krusty Krab grew shorter. The ten out of the growing group entered, entering two at a time. Spongebob and Freddie were finishing up on getting the new pane of glass into place, and high fived afterwards.

Peter looked at the new window, and said, "Nice job, guys. Right on time!"

Spongebob and Freddie thanked him simultaneously, with Spongebob going "Oh, thank you." and Freddie saying "Nachos gracias."

**A/N: Freddie still needs to work on his Spanish.**

Brian returned to the controls and sat down in his seat, as he said, "New members of the group can hang around where they want, just keep yourself ready in case we need to face another shadow enemy."

"How will we know when one's coming?" Rigby asked, being a newcomer to the team and all. However, right after he asked, the Krusty Krab shook suddenly, and then went upward in a quickening speed, despite the rocket boosters not being on, which meant the supernatural gravity distortions may be coming back. Everybody rolled around inside, as some of them held on to the tables and chairs to avoid serious injury until the Krusty Krab landed back where it was just a second ago.

"That's how." Brian said as everybody struggled back up onto their feet.

"Didn't see that coming." Spencer groaned as he hobbled on one leg, his injured ankle from earlier getting harder to walk on.

"Did anybody get hurt?" Peter questioned as he rolled out from under a table.

"Wha-YES!" Mordecai shouted, pointing out Peter's rather obvious question, while wiping some of the blood off of his face and body. "What did you think was happening?"

"…uh…" Peter droned, his IQ presumably shrinking a couple of points. "Internet?"

"Peter, did you hit your head during that unwanted interruption just a while ago?" Squidward asked, knowing Peter seemed to have gotten stupider after the Krusty Krab went up into the air again.

"Still, internet?" Peter replied, completely missing the entire point of the moment, prompting Brian to smack him, in which Peter shouted "MONKEY FEET!" before looking around and adding, "Oh, never mind."

Brian pressed a few buttons on the control panel in front of him, and got the Krusty Krab flying again, as the rest of the group was sitting around. However, Peter noticed a tiny shadow aura appear next to him and grow bigger, prompting Peter to begin, "Uh, guys?"

"Not now, Peter, we need some strong people in our group." Brian interrupted Peter, who looked back at the growing shadow, knowing that danger is coming. Peter went, "Something's coming." Brian said out, "Peter, if it's a fart joke, then I don't—"

"**SOMETHING SHADOWY THIS WAY COMES!**" Peter bellowed, catching everyone's attention.

"Look!" Spongebob shouted, pointing at the shadow, now at the size of one of the tables. Peter backed away as a creature slowly emerged from the black aura.

"Oh… my… god." Brian slowly said as the creature grew into a giant black worm and roared at the entire group.

"Oh god, somebody get the water!" Spencer shouted as he limped quickly to the bathroom, grabbing the bucket from earlier, which was next to the boat Squidward took shelter in. Spencer returned a moment later as Peter, Brian, Mordecai, and Spongebob whacked the worm with random objects that scattered around the Krusty Krab over the last few hours. Spencer splashed the monster with the water he got from the sink (I hope), but the dark being responded by eating the bucket.

"Water didn't work on this thing?" Peter said in surprise of the worm's inablity to retreat from water.

"Must be a different thing." Mordecai told Peter, as the worm smacked Peter, Brian, Mordecai, Spencer, and Spongebob across the place with its tail.

"Oh, god, what do we do?" Brian shouted in worry, as Peter glared at a sword that broke in somehow. Peter grabbed the sword, leapt into the air, and slashed the worm. The worm stopped, as its head slowly fell off, splattering green blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere. The remains of the worm soon vanished into thin air, as the entire group recoiled from the slimy blood being everywhere.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go get a barf bag." Squidward said as he hopped through the kitchen window.

"Let's go get some towels." Brian said as he began to wipe the green substance off his chest and face.

Peter looked around, and then looked down at the now-stained two-handed sword he held in his hands. He wondered something: Where did the sword come from?

To be continued… again…

(_)(_)(_)

People in the group:

Family Guy: Peter, Brian, Lois, Stewie, Meg, Chris

Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Mr. Krabs

**iCarly: Carly, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, and Spencer**

**Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost.**

Total Drama series: Heather

**23 in all.**

Next time: Peter is confused on the fact that he found a sword out of nowhere, and, along with the rest of his team, tries to figure out what is happening. Does this mean something? Is Peter part of something mysterious here? Find out next time on Complete InFanity: Start the Show!

**I guess it was only a bit short this time. Until next time, like me on FanFiction, read and review this on the story's page, and take care for yourself… 'cuz I'm always there.**

**JUST TAKE CAAAARE… I AM THE-ERE!**

**Page count: About 5.**


End file.
